Old IBC-13 Sked (1998)
Schedule February 1998 (100 Years Kalayaan: Kayamanan ng Bayan) :Monday-Friday :07:00 - Stop Suffering (brought to you by Simbahang Universal) (dynamic program) :07:30 - Powerline :08:00 - Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrant (OPS-PIA) (M); Bahay at Buhay (Rep. Amando Bagatsing, Alice Hernandez Reyes and Sister Annie Abion) (T); Magandang Umaga Ba? (W); Mag Smile Club Na! (Th/F) :09:00 - Value Vision :12:00 - FVR: Up Close :12:30 - Value Vision :04:00 - Battle Ball :04:30 - Headline Trese (Elmer Mercado, Amy Goindez-Cuenco) :05:00 - Super Pig (Monday); PBA (Tuesday/Friday); Quasimodo (where kiddie entertainment at its best) (Wednesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :05:30 - Time Quest (Monday/Thursday); Sky Ranger Gavan (Wednesday) :06:00 - Mano-Mano Pro Boxing (Monday); Jiban (Wednesday); Super Pig (Thursday) :06:30 - Ghost Fighter (Wednesday); Dragon Quest (Thursday) :07:00 - WCW (Monday); Premier Night Telecine (Wednesday); The Adventures of Sinbad (Thursday) :08:00 - NBA (Monday/Thursday) :09:00 - Wednesday's Main Event (Wednesday) :10:00 - Super Hot Stuff (Tuesday); Golf Watch (Anthony Suntay and Nina Castillejo) (Friday) :11:00 - Super Bouts (Monday); Blow by Blow (Tuesday); NBA Action (Wednesday); Marlboro Tour (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :11:30 - PBA Moments (Wednesday) :12:00 - CTN Midnite (Karen Bayhon, Alice Noel, Amelyn Veloso, Bernadette Sembrano, Anne Marie Soriano) :12:40 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :01:30 - Value Vision :Saturday :07:00 - El Shaddai :12:00 - Fiveman :12:30 - Information :01:00 - Kamen Rider Black :01:30 - Details 0923 (infotainment gang) :02:30 - Mahal :03:30 - Turboranger :04:00 - The Golf Channel Hour :05:00 - UEFA :09:00 - MVTV :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :07:30 - Key of David :07:30 - Answers with Bayless Conley :08:00 - The Message :09:00 - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10:00 - Bioman :10:30 - Maskman :11:00 - Take Me Out of the Ball Game :11:30 - Mano-Mano Pro Boxing :12:30 - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :01:00 - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geromino) :02:00 - Talakayan ng Bayan :03:00 - Rap 13 (Andrew E.) :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sunday's Big Showdown :11:00 - PBA Moments :11:30 - El Shaddai 'December 1998' :Monday-Friday :7 am - IBC Express Balita (Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel) (replay) :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - :Mon: Ugnayan sa Rembrant :Tue: Jeep ni Erap :Wed: The Estrada Presidency :Thurs & Fri: Mag Smile Club Na! :9 am - Value Vision :11:30 am - Give a Life :12 nn - Chopsuey Espesyal (LIVE) :1:30 pm - The Hour of Truth :3 pm - Smart TV Shopping :4 pm - Gogo's Adventures with English :4:30 pm - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) (Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel) :5 pm - :Mon & Wed: Jiban :Tue & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :Thurs: NBA Jam :5:30 pm - :Mon: Time Quest :Wed: Ghost Fighter :Thurs: NBA (until 8 pm) :6 pm - :Mon: Racing World :Wed: Gillette World of Sport :6:30 pm - :Mon: NBA Action :Wed: ATP Tennis Magazine :7 pm - :Mon: NBA (until 9:30 pm) :Wed: Rebyu (Chico and Delamar) :8 pm - :Wed: WOW! (Rosanna Roces) :Thurs: 1998 World Pool Masters :9 pm - :Wed: Sine VTV (Boots Anson-Roa) (until 11 pm) :Thurs: Extreme Action Theater (until 11 pm) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Hot Stuff (Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay) :10 pm - :Tue: Blow by Blow :Fri: WCW :10:30 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts :Wed: ATP Tour Highlights :11 pm - :Mon: Asian PGA Tour :Wed: NBA Action :Thurs: ATP Tennis Magazine :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11:30 pm - :Mon-Thurs: PBA Moments :12 mn - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi) :12:30 am to 2 am - Value Vision :Saturday :7 am - El Shaddai :9:30 am - Turboranger :10 am - Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet) :10:30 am - Value Vision :11:30 am - Give a Life :12 nn - Chopsuey Espesyal (Edgar Mortiz, Al Tanay and Johnny Delgado) (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :2 pm - Mahal (Queen of Public Service Cielito del Mundo) :3 pm - UEFA :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart (Antoniette Taus) :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas (Smokey Manaloto, Edgar Mortiz, Al Tantay, Dan Salamante, Earl Ignacio, Ian de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco) :10 pm - ATP Tour Highlights :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn to 2 am - Value Vision :Sunday :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - Gogo's Adventures with English :11:30 am - Jetman :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Wild About Wheels :2:30 pm - Hot Shots :3 pm - Elorde sa Trese :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks (mga Sine Maaksyon ng VTV) :11 pm - PBA Moments :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'VTV on IBC' *'Vintage Sports' *''PBA'' (basketball) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''NBA Action'' *''PBA Moments'' *''Super Bouts'' (boxing) *''Blow by Blow'' (boxing) *''Hot Stuff'' (sports magazine show) *''WCW'' (wrestling) *''UEFA'' (soccer) *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (tennis) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (horse racing magazine show) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (golf) *'Vintage Television (local entertainment)' *''Rebyu'' (a youth-oriented magazine show) *''WOW!'' (a comedy-spoof show) *''Sine VTV'' (a telesine block-cum-drama anthology) *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (a horror anthology co-produced with Viva Television) *''Dear Heart'' (a teen romance drama anthology co-produced by Viva Television) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (a comedy-gag show) *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action movie) *'Animes and Tokusatsu' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Time Quest'' *''Jiban'' See also *Old IBC-13 Sked in April 1998